One Winged Demon
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: A new power begins to awaken, lost memories start to return, and someone from both Ichi and Shifu’s past shows up, all of this occurred in the summer of snow.
1. Chapter 1

One Winged Demon

Chapter 1: Someone from the past

Summary: A new power begins to awaken, lost memories start to return, and someone from both Ichi and Shifu's past shows up, all of this occurred in the summer of snow.

I thought about it and I'm gonna make this a sequel to sorrow in the snow. In this chapter a new character comes to the valley and turns out she's from Ichi's past enjoy. And I almost forgot I do not own kung fu panda or its characters only Ichi and Kaguya.

* * *

After the snowball fight and eating a hot bowl of soup Ichi finally got to try his first Ice cream with Po and Shifu.

"Awesome!" Ichi shouted while eating some ice cream "It's so sweet."

"Yeah there a lot better when you're eating them on a hot summer day." Po explained "Kind of makes you wonder what's up with the weather?"

"Either way it's still good!" Ichi said taking another bite

"Careful Ichi keep eating it like that and you'll get brain freeze." Shifu explained

"What's that…Ow?"

Ichi got a headache after taking another bite.

"See you got to take it slow." Po said laughing

"Uh right."

"Let's go home." Shifu said holding his laughter

Right when they were walking towards the palace Ichi heard a voice.

"I finally found you!" The voice shouted

"Huh?"

When Ichi turned around he saw a female dog with black and a little bit of red fur, she was wearing a black and white outfit.

"Who are you?" Ichi asked

"You don't remember me, come on you have to know!" She said

Ichi stared at her sky blue eyes trying to figure out who she was. Then he finally realized who she was.

"K-Kaguya-chan?" Ichi asked

"You do remember me!" She said hugging Ichi

Ichi was blushing while Po and Shifu were still confused.

"Ichi, who is this?" Shifu asked

"Oh sorry my names Kaguya Nanbu please to meet you!" She introduced herself "Who are you, do you know him?"

After walking towards the Jade Palace and introducing Kaguya to the five, Ichi explained to her everything that happened to him.

"So you were adopted?" Kaguya asked

"Yeah Shifu found me in the Bao Gu orphanage and adopted me." Ichi explained

"That's so cool, I'm so happy for you!" She said hugging Ichi

"Now that were done explaining what happened to Ichi perhaps you can tell us how you know each other?" Shifu asked

"Oh yeah well you see I met him years ago in the middle of an ally alone." Kaguya explained "He was alone so I thought I would cheer him up. But then some boars came out of nowhere and attacked me."

"What happened?" Tigress asked

"Ichi saved me." She continued "He used his power to control the boars and made them attack each other."

"I don't remember that." Ichi said confused

"So you don't remember the kiss I gave you after saving me?" Kaguya asked

Everyone was shock when they heard that, Ichi stood there blushing.

"Then you lied about not kissing a girl!?" Po asked

"I thought I was telling the truth." Ichi answered

"What do you mean?" Viper asked

"I can't remember much about my past." Ichi explained "I didn't even know who Kaguya-chan was until I met her today."

"Why do you call her Kaguya-chan?" Shifu asked

"It's a Japanese affirmation stating that she's a girl." Ichi explained "That and it sounds cool."

"Hey do you remember what I called you?" Kaguya asked

"What did you call him?" Po asked

"Well he never talked so I never heard his real name." Kaguya explained "But one time I saw him looking at a bunch of cherry blossoms so I said from now on I'll call you Sakuraba!"

"So you actually called him cherry garden?" Mantis asked

Everyone started to burst into laughter while Ichi was just annoyed.

"That's actually a cute name for you Ichi." Po teased

"I'll take Ichi any day!" Ichi said annoyed

"So is Ichi your real name?" Kaguya asked

"Well I never really had a name my real parents never gave me one." Ichi explained "When I was first introduced to Po and the five, Shifu gave me that name so yeah that's my real name."

"That's so cool Ichi-kun!" Kaguya said smiling "I guess Shifu gave you that name because you're his number one son."

"Did you Shifu?" Ichi asked

"Well maybe." Shifu said blushing "If you want Kaguya you can stay here for a while."

"Thank you very much!" She said hugging Shifu

"Ichi since you know her you can take her to the guest room." Shifu explained

"Ok follow me Kaguya-chan." Ichi said walking toward the guest room

Once they left they reached the guest room where Kaguya jumped on the bed.

"This feels nice no wonder you like living here!" Kaguya said smiling

"I like living here because I have a family that cares about me." Ichi explained "Po's like an older brother to me and of course Shifu is like a father to me."

"Yeah I could tell by how he was blushing." Kaguya said laughing

"Hey why were you looking for me?" Ichi asked

"Because I made a promise that I would find you and give you something." Kaguya explained

"What did you want to give me?" Ichi asked

"I can't give it to you yet!" Kaguya answered "I'll give it to you when the time comes."

"Well ok goodnight." Ichi said leaving

"Night Ichi-kun!"

When Ichi got into his room he saw Po giving off an evil smile.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ichi asked nervously

"So is Kaguya your girlfriend?" Po asked

"No she's just someone I know!" Ichi answered

"Really is that so?" Po said smiling "Because when she said that she kissed you your face was as red as a rose."

"Well if you keep making fun of me I'll have to tell everyone what happened to you and Shifu you know when I used my power to control you." Ichi said with an evil smile

"Wait you wouldn't." Po said nervously

"Or I can tell them about the time when I was sleepwalking and dropped your pants." Ichi said laughing evilly

"Come on no fair!" Po said nervously

"Here's your lesson for today Po." Ichi explained "Never mess with an otaku especially one who read the higurashi manga."

* * *

To be continued

Ichi got Po in a corner. Trust me when I say Kaguya has a secret that's a little similar to Ichi, Chapter 3 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten memories and powers

One Winged Demon

Chapter 2: Forgotten memories and the same power

* * *

Po, Ichi, and the furious five were training in the Jade Palace. And Right when they finished Kaguya entered the room.

"Morning Ichi-kun!" Kaguya said happily

"Morning you've been asleep for nearly the whole day." Ichi explained

"Whoops I guess I forgot what time it was." She said with a goofy smile

"So Kaguya how about you tell us more about Ichi when he was a kid?" Po said nudging Ichi's shoulder

"No way!" Ichi shouted "I might not remember my past but I know that you guys won't let it go if she tells it."

"I won't tell much." Kaguya explained "Besides we didn't do much. You were always quiet, and usually never did anything."

"Somehow I can see that in Ichi." Po teased

"I would always try to cheer him up but it never worked." Kaguya continued "Until one day I actually got him to smile and laugh at the same time."

"Really please tell us." Shifu said intrigued

"Please don't!" Ichi pleaded

But she ignored him and started to explain what happened "We were near a river that had a waterfall next to it and we were just watching it in amazement until I tried calling out to Ichi."

"Hey listen to me! But he ignored me and just stared at the waterfall in some sort of trance so to wake him up I slashed some water onto his face." Kaguya explained

"You did what?" Ichi asked

"You deserved it for not listening!" She teased "Anyway I was totally laughing my face off but I was unaware that you pushed me into the water. We then started to attack each other with the water. I would have been mad at someone who got me wet but when I saw Ichi smile I just couldn't be mad at him. And he had the cutest laugh."

"A cute laugh huh?" Mantis teased

"Please tell me that's all that happened?" Ichi said in embarrassment

"Well because of the water are clothes got wet so we had to take them off till they dried off." Kaguya explained

Everyone was shocked from hearing that until Po said "So the both of you were naked!?

"Yep but Ichi was afraid so he hid behind a rock right next to where I was to make sure I didn't see him."

Everyone started laughing after hearing that leaving Ichi annoyed

"So what happened next?" Crane asked

"Well I didn't hear anything from him so I went to see if he was alright when I saw him I asked if I could sit next to him. When I did he turned the other way so he couldn't see me which only made me more curious about him. I thanked him again for saving me and for the first time I heard him talk. He said…"

"I'll protect you always." Ichi interrupted

"Yeah you remembered?" Kaguya asked

"Yeah you rested your head on my shoulder thanking me for saving you that day." Ichi explained "That's when I said I would protect you always."

"That's so beautiful!" Po said teary eyed

"Please Po you don't have to cry…What?"

"What's going on?" Kaguya asked

Ichi and Kaguya both felt a surge of evil coming their way. As they went outside they saw the sun eclipsed, blood on the ground and monsters appearing in front of them.

"Shadows!" Kaguya shouted

"Wait how do you know about them?" Ichi asked

"There's no time just stand back and let me take care of this!" She said pulling out a gun

"Is she about to do what I think she's about to do?" Po asked

Kaguya pulled the gun to her head and shouted "Persona!"

Azure flames started to engulf her and when they disappeared she appeared wearing samurai armor and holding a naginata.

"Tomoe!" She shouted

"She has a persona!?" Ichi said shocked

"No way!?" Everyone shouted

Everyone saw her fighting the shadows slashing them with her naginata. She was doing well until one attacked her from behind making her fall from the ground.

"That's it!" Ichi shouted

Ichi charged at the shadow behind Kaguya punching it with one of his guns and shooting it with a fire bullet.

"Ichi what are you doing?" Kaguya asked

"You're not the only one with a secret Kaguya-chan." Ichi explained

Ichi placed his hand in front of his face then a stream of azure flames started to engulf him. When they were about to disappear they heard Ichi say something.

"Bring death to my enemies, Thanatos!" Ichi shouted

"Ichi you have a…?"

Ichi interrupted Kaguya saying "Yeah I do now get up and get ready!"

Once she got up Kaguya and Ichi started to attack with their sword and naginata. That's when Ichi placed his hand to the ground saying something.

"Mamudo!" Ichi shouted

A dark seal surrounded the shadows and destroyed them.

"So can you explain how you have a persona?" Ichi asked

"Me what about you?" Kaguya asked

"I asked you first!" Ichi argued

They started to argue while everyone was watching them.

"Alright that's enough!" Shifu shouted "Now then Kaguya can you explain how you got you're persona?"

"Fine I had this weird dream where I saw myself or at least my other self, my shadow." Kaguya explained "It kept talking about how I was weak I didn't want that I told it that it wasn't me and it turned into a monster but I wasn't afraid to fight. After fighting it I realized it really was a part of me so I accepted it."

"Very interesting." Viper said curiously

"When I woke up those shadows appeared in front of me I knew I had to fight that's when I saw a gun in my hand and knew exactly what to do." Kaguya explained "And that's how I got my persona, Tomoe."

"I thought the shadows would stop coming after I beat Erebus." Ichi explained

"Who's that?" Kaguya asked

"He's my persona, Thanatos brother." Ichi explained "When it came to me I had to fight my shadow twice in real life and in my subconscious mind."

"Which was like a graveyard filled with swords right?" Po asked

"Yeah though I was kind of dead at the time." Ichi answered

"You died!?" Kaguya shouted

"Twice actually but I was reborn." Ichi explained

"Man that must have been rough." Said Kaguya

"Well I was saving the world from its destruction so it wasn't a big deal. But now I'm wondering. Since you have your own persona and the shadows are back does that mean something's gonna happen?" Ichi asked

Ichi looked depressed but then he saw Shifu standing next to him.

"Whatever it is we'll make sure to stop it." He said comforting Ichi "I promise we'll stop it."

"Thanks Shifu." Ichi said smiling

"Hey how come you were able to summon your persona without a gun and how come you have two and how come you were able to attack the shadows with it?" Kaguya asked

"If you want I can show you how." Ichi answered

"Cool let's do it!" Kaguya shouted

* * *

To be continued

Another person with a persona pretty cool huh, btw a naginata is a Japanese spear. Chapter 4 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3: Conversation with my shadow

One Winged Demon

Chapter 3: Conversation with my shadow

* * *

"Where am I?"

Ichi found himself in a different place, besides the Jade Palace Ichi found himself in the graveyard of swords again where he also saw his shadow.

"Bout time you woke up." Said his shadow "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up."

"Why am I here?" Ichi asked

"I need to talk to you." Shadow Ichi explained

"Wow that's a first." Ichi teased

"Shut up, listen that feeling you had before when you thought something was gonna happen you were right." Shadow Ichi explained "Someone's coming for revenge with the same power you and Kaguya have."

"Who is it?" Ichi asked

"I don't know but it's someone from the past, from Shifu's past."

"What does Shifu have to do with this?" Ichi asked

"I don't know ask him." He answered

"Right I will."

"By the way you're going to awaken to another power very soon." Shadow Ichi explained

"What do you mean?" Ichi asked

"Let's just say I'll finally be able to fight." His shadow answered "By the way over a couple of days you're gonna feel a lot of pain in your right arm."

A bright light started to engulf them and once it disappeared Ichi woke up in his room. It was the middle of the night and it turned out that he was dreaming. Ichi snuck out of his room thinking about what just happened.

("A person from Shifu's past and a new power? I don't get it at all what does this have to do with me and Kaguya… Agh!")

Ichi started to feel a sudden pain in his right arm. His hand started to grow claws and in the back of it he saw red energy coming out from it. His eyes started to glow red with the eyes of a demon. Just then Shifu came out of his room.

"Ichi are you alright?" Shifu asked half awake

"Huh what?"

Ichi realized that the pain in his hand had disappeared and so did the claws and the energy coming from his hand.

"I heard you writhing in pain from my room what are you doing here anyway?" Shifu asked

"I was thinking about this dream I had it got me thinking about stuff." Ichi explained "I guess I wasn't even thinking about where I was going."

"You can sleep here for now, now tell me what happened?"

Once he entered Shifu's room Ichi started to explain what happened in his dream.

"Someone from my past?" Shifu asked

"Yeah that's what my shadow said." Ichi explained "He also said something about a new power."

"Is that the reason you were gripping your arm in pain?" Shifu asked

"Yeah he said I would feel that for a couple of days but still talk about annoying and painful." Ichi said staring at his arm

"I still don't understand what he means when he said someone from my past would want revenge except…"

"What's wrong?" Ichi asked

"Nothing just go to sleep." Said Shifu

Ichi could see the sadness in Shifu's eyes and knew that something was wrong.

"You're not telling me something what is it?" Ichi asked

"I think the person from my past is none other than Tai Lung." Shifu answered

"Tai Lung, wasn't he you're son?" Ichi asked

"Yes he was and if your shadow was right he's going to take his revenge on the valley." Shifu explained

"He might be able to with his control over the shadows and his new power of having a persona." Ichi explained

Shifu took a sighed deeply thinking what might happen. Ichi then put his hand on his shoulder in hopes of comforting him.

"Don't worry about it whatever happens we'll get through it together." Ichi said comforting him "But if you want if we have to fight him I can let you reason with him."

Shifu smiled and hugged Ichi tightly.

"Thank you." Shifu said hugging him "Let's get some sleep."

"Right goodnight."

* * *

To be continued

The new power will be explained in later chapters. Chapter 4 coming soon


	4. Chapter 4: Near awakening

One Winged Demon

Chapter 4: Near awakening

* * *

Ichi didn't want anyone to know about his new power so he asked Shifu to keep it a secret. When morning came Ichi helped Kaguya learn how to summon her persona without the gun and to use the gun as a weapon.

"How's this?" Kaguya asked

"You got it pretty quick it took me two days to do it." Ichi explained "With that and being able to use the gun as a weapon you'll be a tough opponent for anyone."

"Though I think I can kick your butt anytime." Kaguya teased

"Excuse me maybe you forgot but your persona is a samurai warrior while mines is a freaking god of death" Ichi explained "I think we all know who would win."

"Want to go a round?" Kaguya asked

"Oh you're on!" Ichi said with a determined look

But before they fought they felt a dark foreboding. That's when shadows appeared in front of them.

"Not again." Po said in a fighting stance

"Agh!"

Ichi started to fall to his knees from the pain coming from his arm.

"Ichi what's wrong with your arm?" Kaguya asked

Ichi's arm started to change his hand grew claws, red energy started to disperse from the back of his hand, and his eyes started to glow red like a demon. While writhing in pain the shadows started to attack him.

"Look out!" Tigress shouted

Ichi started to scream from the pain in his arm and when the shadows attacked the red energy started to turn into a black claw destroying all of them.

"Ichi how did you…Ichi!?"

Ichi was found on the ground unconscious. When he woke up he found himself in his room surrounded by Po and the others.

"Ichi are you alright?" Shifu asked

"I'm fine… just fine." Ichi answered

"Um your arm." Said Po

When he looked Ichi saw that his arm was the same as when he was in the training hall. That's when he heard a voice in his head.

"Don't worry this is just part of your new power." The voice explained "You'll awaken soon enough and I'll be able to fight."

"What?" Ichi asked

"Your arm what happened to it?" Po asked

"Huh oh I guess I should tell you now that the secrets out."

Ichi started to explain what happened last night and everyone was confused while Po was a little depressed.

"What's wrong Po?" Ichi asked

"Well out of all the people you could have asked to keep this as a secret you ask Shifu." Po explained "I kind of thought you would ask me."

"Sorry I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would think of me differently." Ichi explained "I thought you would think of me as a monster."

Po stared at Ichi with tears in his eyes and hugged him.

"I would never think of you that way!" Po said with tears in his eyes "You're my little brother and love you no matter what happens to you."

Ichi smiled hugging back his brother, Kaguya actually cried from seeing them.

"That's so touching I've never seen brotherly love like that before." She said in tears

Po and Ichi actually blushed when they heard that. Everyone started to leave out of the room leaving Po, Shifu, Ichi, and Kaguya alone.

"Hey your arm is changing." Kaguya explained

Ichi saw his arm turning back to normal.

"Well that's better but something tells me it's gonna happen again." Ichi explained "I wish I would just awaken to this power so I wouldn't have to worry about this pain anymore."

"Don't worry about it your big bro Po will help you through it." Po said cheering him up

"Thanks big bro." Ichi said smiling

* * *

To be continued

I'm just gonna say it this power came from the new blaze blue game for the PS3 and the xbox360. Chapter 5 coming soon


	5. Chapter 5: Bloodedge

One Winged Demon

Chapter 5: Bloodedge

* * *

Ichi woke up the next day still wondering about his new power until Kaguya asked him about it.

"So what are you gonna call it?" Kaguya asked

"Huh?" Ichi asked confused

"That arm of yours are you gonna call it something?" She explained

"Yeah you should call it something cool like devil bringer!" Po said excited

"Po did you get that from my devil may cry manga?" Ichi asked

"Maybe." Po said blushing

"Well I want it to sound cool." Ichi explained

"But it should also sound sexy and badass!" Kaguya explained

Shifu then came in and whacked her with his flute.

"Ow what was that for?" She asked

"There will be no cursing in this palace." Shifu explained "Now what are you three talking about?"

Ichi started to explain everything.

"I see well if you look back at what happened yesterday you may be able to figure out a name." Shifu explained

"Well let's see when your arm changed it was like a demon it even grown claws." Po explained "And your eyes were as red as a demon."

"And your hand let out some weird red energy." Kaguya continued

"Like blood." Ichi explained

"Now what name can you make with that?" Shifu asked

"Bloody rose!" Kaguya explained

"No way, besides that's from the vampire knight manga!" Ichi explained

"Then what are you gonna call it?" Po asked

Ichi started to think hard until he found this one word floating in his head.

"Bloodedge." Ichi explained

"Huh?" They said in unison

"That's the name." Ichi answered

"Oh that's so cool." Po said excited

"Dark, sexy, and totally badass I love it!" Kaguya said in excitement

"I'll let that one slide Kaguya." Shifu explained "But still an excellent name Ichi."

"Thanks thinking about it my shadow kind of gave it to me." Ichi explained "He said with this power he would be able to fight but I still don't get what he means."

Just then Ichi's right arm started to transform.

"Ichi did you do that?" Po asked

"No it changed on its own." Ichi said confused

Ichi's arm started to move grabbing Kaguya's hand and pulling her close to him.

"Ichi what are you doing?" She asked blushing

"It's not me it's my arm!" Ichi said confused

"That's because I'm doing this." Said a voice

Everyone then stared at Ichi's arm.

"Ichi…did your arm just talk?" Shifu asked shocked

"I guess so." Ichi answered "Are you my shadow?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Said shadow Ichi "As of now I'll be controlling your arm and I'll be helping you in battle, along with my own personal pleasures."

"Dude you're an arm your not gonna get anything from a girl." Ichi explained

"Shut up!" He shouted "Screw this I'm outta here!"

Ichi's arm turned back to normal he actually sighed in relief.

"My life has become crazier than ever before." Ichi said sighing

"Are you kidding?" Kaguya asked "Having your shadow posses your hand is so cool totally epic!"

"She's right that does sound awesome!" Po said with a goofy smile "Besides It'll be good to know more about your other half."

"What besides that he has killer instincts and can kick your butt from here to next Tuesday?" Ichi asked

The four started laughing until Po and Kaguya left leaving Shifu and Ichi alone.

"I am gonna have a hard time with this guy I just know it." Ichi explained

"If you accepted him as a part of you then you won't have any problems." Shifu explained "Besides he's accepted you ever since you beat him."

"Oh yeah speaking of that I told you so." Ichi said smiling

"What do you mean?" Shifu asked

"Don't play dumb remember when I said I would have to fight him in my subconscious and you and Po just laughed?" Ichi explained "So I told you so!"

"Don't get started Ichi." Shifu said

"I was right and you were wrong." Ichi teased

"Careful or you'll get a spanking." Shifu said with glaring eyes

"Can't I have a little fun?" Ichi asked

"You had enough fun for today." Shifu answered smiling

Ichi just laughed after hearing that

* * *

To be continued

Shadow Ichi is gonna be staying with us and you have to admit Bloodedge does sound badass. Chapter 5 coming soon


	6. Chapter 6: Yin and Yang

One Winged Demon

Chapter 6: Yin and Yang

This shows the moves that Ichi can use with Bloodedge. I do not own kung fu panda or it's characters only Ichi, Kaguya, and shadow Ichi or as of now is gonna be called Bloodedge.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Shifu along with Po went with Ichi to buy some more manga at the store. This time Kaguya went with them.

"I so have to get this issue of Naruto!" Kaguya said excited

"I already have that one I'll let you read it if you want." Ichi said smiling

Po and Shifu watched as Ichi and Kaguya talked about the different books they read.

"I still don't understand how these books are so popular?" Shifu said confused

"Are you kidding?" Po asked "Every manga has a story that's filled with action, adventure, romance, comedy, and more. They have some things that are just amazing."

Shifu looked at Po with a confused look on his face.

"I've actually gotten into some of the books Ichi has." Po said embarrassed "But besides that have you ever wondered why it's snowing in the middle of the summer?"

"My shadow… I mean Bloodedge told me that the snow is here because of the person from Shifu's past." Ichi explained

"If only we knew who that person was?" Po said thinking

Though he told Po and the others about his new power, Ichi never told them that the person from Shifu's past could possibly be Tai Lung.

"You're calling him Bloodedge now?" Shifu asked

"He wanted me to besides it does sound cool." Ichi answered

Just then the sun went into an eclipse, blood was on the ground, and the snow turned into blood itself. Then the shadows appeared outside.

"Let's show them we got!" Ichi shouted

"Please protect me, Tomoe!" Kaguya said transforming

While Po, Shifu, and Kaguya fought Ichi was getting ready to transform.

"Bring death do my…"

"Stop right there!" Said a voice

Before he could transform Ichi's arm turned into Bloodedge.

"What is it?" Ichi asked

"Don't transform this time I'm getting into this fight!" Bloodedge answered

"And how are you going to do that?" Ichi asked "Claw them to death?"

Ichi then saw a whole in the back of his hand dispersing the red energy he saw before.

"Use it as a weapon!" He ordered

"How?" Ichi asked

"Say an attack with an epic name." Bloodedge explained

The shadows charged at Ichi which caused to him to get serious with his demonic red eyes and attacked.

"Hells fang!" Ichi shouted

The red energy then turned into a giant black claw destroying the shadows in front of him.

"I like that move." Ichi said laughing evilly

"Go and help the others!" Bloodedge ordered

Ichi then charged at the shadows attacking with his claw which left everyone speechless.

"Awesome!" Po shouted

"Raining blood!" Ichi shouted

Ichi jumped into air waving his hand which turned the energy into blades attacking the shadows from above.

"Ichi-kun that rocked!" Kaguya shouted

Just then a giant shadow appeared behind of Ichi about to punch him from behind.

"Ichi look out!" Shifu shouted

Ichi gave out a demonic smile grabbing the shadows fist with Bloodedge. The energy that came from his hand then turned into a demonic hand crushing the shadows face destroying it. Ichi stood there giving a demonic laugh.

"Ichi are you ok?" Po asked

"Huh oh yeah I guess I'm just getting into this new power a little too much." He said laughing

"I guess you are a part of me." Bloodedge said

"Yeah but I still don't like doing stuff like that." Ichi explained

"Please you enjoy the bloodlust." He teased

"Dude that was all you not me." Ichi replied

While the two continued to argue Po, and the others just stared.

"This is pretty funny." Po said laughing

"Yeah it is." Kaguya replied

"It's actually yin and yang." Shifu explained

"How's that?" The two said in unison

"Ichi is yin because of his kind personality that and he doesn't have a bad bone in his body." Shifu explained "While Bloodedge is yang."

"You don't have to explain that part Shifu we all know how Bloodedge is." Po said laughing

Ichi then rushed in front of Po and punched him into a wall.

"What was that for!?" Po asked

"I heard what you said fatty!" Bloodedge shouted "You die for that!"

"Leave Po alone!" Ichi pleaded

"Whatever I'm outta here."

Ichi's arm then turned back to normal.

"Are you ok Po?" Ichi asked worried "I'm so sorry."

"Hey no worries besides he didn't hit me that hard." Po explained

"If you say so but still I'm sorry." Ichi said apologizing

"That's so cute Ichi-kun the way you apologize to Po is just sweet." Kaguya said in anime style "It would be a lot cooler if you also called Shifu daddy."

The three then looked at Kaguya with weird expressions on their faces.

"You can not pay me to say that!" Ichi exclaimed "Besides saying it the way you said it sounds weird."

While they started to walk back to the palace Ichi started to think about his new power.

("This power is chaotic, dark, and positively evil. I like it!") Ichi thought with a demonic smile

* * *

To be continued

Demonic power rules! Chapter 7 coming soon


	7. Chapter 7: I love you

One Winged Demon

Chapter 7: I love you

I don't know why but I felt like I had to put this into the story because it was supposed to be there. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

("Why, there is no way god hates me this much.") Ichi thought

Ichi had to go to a reunion at the Bao Gu orphanage so the children could see their old friends and tell how their new lives are. Even though Ichi didn't want to go Po, Shifu suggested that he did they even brung Kaguya with them. But Ichi didn't go without a fight so after a few minutes they finally arrived at the orphanage.

(A/N: Po had to pull Ichi out of his room just to get him to go lol.)

"So this is where you lived before you were adopted?" Kaguya asked

"Yeah I lived here for 3 years." Ichi explained "It was rough but I survived."

"Why don't you go say hi?" Po asked

"I don't have any friends here; remember I was always in my room." Ichi explained

"You do have friends." Shifu explained "You just have to find them."

"Alright I'll try."

Ichi started to walk around the orphanage remembering all the things that happened when he was here. He was always bullied for being different, and was considered an outcast. Ichi seemed depressed until a little rabbit came up to him.

"Hey you're Ichi, right?" The rabbit asked

"You know me?" Ichi asked

"Yeah I remember when you were here." The rabbit explained "You were always alone in your room I kind of felt bad for not asking if you were ok."

Ichi was surprised he never thought that someone was worried about him.

"So what's it like living at the Jade Palace with the furious five and the dragon warrior?" He asked

"It's awesome!" Ichi exclaimed "I mean the training is hard but… when you have a family that cares about you and are willing to help you out it's easy to get through."

Ichi looked at Po and Shifu and smiled they could tell he was happy.

"Hey Ichi-kun!" Kaguya shouted "So are you finally happy that you came here?"

"Yeah I am." Ichi said smiling

"Get out of the way!" A voice shouted

Turning to see who said that Ichi saw three boar's one was wearing a dragon necklace, the one on the left had an earring, and the one on the right had a Chinese symbol tattooed to his face.

"Not them again." Ichi groaned

"Who are they?" Kaguya asked

"On the left is Cash, the one on the right is Dash, and in the middle is their leader Flash." Ichi explained "They were the bullies in the orphanage luckily I was adopted by Shifu and got away from them. But I can't believe that someone actually adopted them."

(A/N: I know that the names rhyme to tell the truth those were the only names I could think of using. Besides most bullies have those names on TV shows.)

While they were talking the three boars saw Ichi and Kaguya.

"Well if it isn't the freak himself!" Flash exclaimed

"Says the three stooges." Ichi replied

"What was that you freak of nature?" Dash said angrily

"Leave Ichi alone!" Kaguya exclaimed

"Aw the loser has a girlfriend." Cash teased

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ichi shouted

"I thought so no girl would go out with a monster." Flash explained "But I did hear that you were adopted by master Shifu I bet he did that just because he pitied you."

"Shut up you don't know anything!" Ichi exclaimed

"Whatever, later loser."

While they walked passed them Flash slapped Kaguya in the behind.

"Hey that does it!" Kaguya shouted

She punched Flash in the face causing him to fall to the ground. When getting back up he spitted out his two front teeth.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" He shouted

"I'm Kaguya Nanbu and I'm Ichi's friend." Kaguya answered

"I don't care who you are to me your nothing!"

Flash punched Kaguya in the face. As she fell to the ground Ichi started to overflow with rage that he couldn't hold it anymore. He grabbed Flash by his neck and dragged him to a wall.

"What are you doing?" Flash said choking

"I'm going to kill you!" Ichi exclaimed with red eyes "I'll rip your freaking head off for what you did. You don't deserve to live!"

Before Ichi did anything he tried to control himself from causing an accident.

("No I can't do this. If I do I'll be exactly what they call me.") Ichi thought

After a few minutes Ichi finally gained control of his body and let go of Flash.

"What's going on here?" Ms. Fay asked

"Ms. Fay Ichi came out of nowhere and attacked us." Dash explained

"What, that's not true!" Ichi argued

"You said you would kill me." Flash replied "You're a monster!"

Ichi was filled with anger and was about to lose control until he heard a voice.

"He's not a monster!" Said the voice

Turning around Ichi saw Shifu walking towards him.

"Master Shifu, do you know what happened here?" Ms. Fay asked

"As a matter of fact I do." Shifu answered "These three boys started to bully Ichi, and they harassed my student Kaguya. Because of that Ichi fought back but he knew when to stop."

("He was watching us this whole time?") Ichi thought

"Wait till I tell your parents." Ms. Fay said glaring

"And another thing, if you ever harass my students or hurt my son in any way you will be severely punished by me personally." Shifu exclaimed

The three boars then left with Ms. Fay to find their parents leaving Ichi and Shifu alone.

"I'm sorry Shifu, I'll take any punishment you have for me." Ichi said waiting for whatever Shifu would do

"What are you talking about?" Shifu asked

"I lost control of my anger and nearly killed him." Ichi explained

"No what you did was stand up for you friend and proved to them your not a monster." Shifu explained "With that I am very proud of you."

"Thanks Shifu." Ichi said smiling "Wait… Kaguya!"

Ichi saw Kaguya standing up with Po's help.

"I'm fine besides that guy had a weak punch." She said smiling

"I'm glad you're ok." Ichi said smiling

"Thanks for standing up to those guys for me."

"Didn't I tell you before?" Ichi asked "I'll protect you always."

Kaguya was struck from hearing that and hugged Ichi with tears in her eyes. Ichi didn't know what to do but he felt happy either way so he hugged her back.

"It's ok, I'm here." Ichi said comforting her

They kept hugging until they heard Po crying.

"That's so touching." Po said in tears

The two started to blush and let go of each other.

"I wish I could remember more about my memories, but somehow I think they were nice." Ichi explained "All because you were there with me Kaguya. Thank you."

"No problem." She said smiling

Just then the sun became eclipsed and the snow turned into blood. A giant shadow with tentacles appeared from inside the orphanage and started to destroy it.

"Not good!" Po shouted

"What's that he's holding?" Shifu asked

Staring closely they saw the three boars from before being held by the shadow.

"We have to save them!" Po shouted

"Um… do we have to?" Ichi asked

"I agree with Ichi there's no reason help them." Kaguya agreed

"But we have to help them." Po argued

"You can, I'm not helping them at all." Ichi replied

"Ichi, the road to a true warrior is humility." Shifu explained

"Um how am I gonna be humiliated exactly?" Ichi asked

Shifu then pulled Ichi's ear and brought him to his height

"If you don't save them your going to get humiliated in front of everyone by me understand?" Shifu asked

"Ow ok I'll save them just stop pulling my ear!" Ichi pleaded "Po get everyone out of here."

"Right!"

"Please protect me, Tomoe!" Kaguya said transforming

("I can't believe I'm doing this.") Ichi thought "Bring death to my enemies, Thanatos!"

Kaguya attacked the shadows tentacles while Ichi grabbed the three boars.

"Now get out of here!" Ichi shouted

The three ran away in fear while Ichi went back to help Kaguya. In the end the destroyed the monster with a combination attack.

"So you're the one who's been destroying my shadows." Said a voice

"Who's that?" Kaguya asked

"Tai lung?!" Shifu exclaimed

Shifu was right he appeared right where the shadow was destroyed.

"He's the cause of the snow?" Po asked

"Thinking about it since he's a snow leopard it actually makes sense." Ichi explained "Why are you doing this?"

"Revenge!" Tai Lung answered "With the shadows and my new power I will destroy the whole valley!"

"The hell you will!" Kaguya shouted "We'll take you down before you get the chance!"

"Kaguya-chan wait a minute!" Ichi shouted "Before we fight Tai Lung, I think you should talk to your father."

"What did you say?" Tai Lung asked

"I want you to talk to Shifu, usually before a battle between family members they at least talk to each other." Ichi explained

"That's right!" Kaguya replied

"You two read way too much manga." Po teased

"Tai Lung you don't have to destroy the valley." Shifu explained "You can live a new life."

"I am living my new life." Tai Lung replied "And to start it I'm going to take my revenge on the valley for stripping me of my destiny."

"Oh that's it!" Ichi shouted "Dude what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What was that?" Tai Lung asked

"You heard me even though you have a new life you still want to destroy the valley?" Ichi asked "That's totally stupid you should be happy, get a job, or get a girl! Seriously you're like forty years old right? If I were you I would find a girl and lose my virginity as quick as possible!"

Everyone was dumbfounded from when they heard that.

"Ichi that was probably going to far." Po said

"That's it!" Tai Lung shouted "Bring destruction, Magatsu-Izanagi!"

A stream of red flames engulfed Tai Lung. When they disappeared he had a red cloak which looked similar to the outfit the yakuza wore, and just like Kaguya he held a naginata.

"Magatsu-Izanagi!?" Kaguya shouted

"That's his persona!" Ichi shouted

"Is he from persona 3?" Po asked

"No he's from the persona 4 manga." Ichi explained "I like to personally call him the fake god."

"I am god!" Tai Lung exclaimed "And as god of this world I will destroy your very existence!"

Tai Lung attacked Ichi with his naginata but it was blocked with his sword. Po and Kaguya started to attack as well but Tai Lung kept evading. Coming back to his senses Shifu came in and attacked him with a kick to the face.

"Vorpal blade!" Tai Lung shouted

With his naginata Tai Lung attacked with a barrage of slashes. The attack took both Po and Shifu while Ichi and Kaguya were only injured.

"That's it death cannon!" Ichi shouted

Ichi fired a devastating attack with his guns but Tai Lung destroyed it with one strike.

"Now you die!" Tai Lung shouted

Tai Lung charged at Ichi with his naginata, Ichi was inflicted with fear he closed his eyes before the blow came.

"No!" A voice shouted

Ichi could feel blood on his face but it wasn't his. When he opened his eyes he was shocked to see Kaguya in front of him with Tai Lung's weapon piercing through her.

"Kaguya-chan!" Ichi shouted

Po and Shifu got back up and saw the tragedy that had occurred. As Tai Lung took his naginata out of Kaguya she reverted back to her normal self. She fell to the ground with her blood dripping from her wound.

"Ichi." Kaguya said in pain

"Try to hang on." Ichi said holding her in his arms

"I…I can't move." She said in pain "No…my consciousness is… fading"

"No." Ichi said holding her tightly

"Ichi?" Kaguya called out

"No… Kaguya…! Don't go!!" Ichi said holding back his tears

Ichi realized this was just like when he killed his parents.

"I don't want to lose anyone… not ever again!" He said

"Ichi…"

"Please… don't go… Kaguya… I'm begging you!"

"Hey… now don't you cry… boys don't cry… do they?" Kaguya asked "Stand tall… and proud. Ichi, I was always alone but when I met you I thought I finally had someone to care for me I was so happy… that I cried."

"Kaguya, you…"

"Thank you… for everything" She said closing her eyes "I… love… you."

With that Kaguya was gone. Po was crying at that sad moment while Shifu struggled not to cry.

"Ah… ah… ah… Kaguya…!" Ichi said in tears

"She wasted he life for you." Tai Lung explained "She was just a fool."

"Shifu, something's happening to Ichi." Po said pointing to his brother

Ichi started to pulsate with a dark demonic power. His right arm then changed into Bloodedge.

"You… I won't… let you get away with this!" Ichi shouted with demonic red eyes

Red energy came from Ichi's arm and engulfed him. When it disappeared he was wearing a red jacket with belts and his eyes were as red as demons.

"So you finally awakened." Bloodedge said

"What is this?" Tai Lung shouted

"I'm… going… to kill you!" Ichi shouted

* * *

To be continued

Ichi is fully awakened and is finally gonna go berserk on Tai Lung. Here's a little spoiler Ichi isn't the only one who'll get that power, chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Love from a demon

One Winged Demon

Chapter 8: Love from a demon

* * *

"Now then let's see what the full awakening will bring shall we?" Bloodedge asked

Ichi placed his hand into the air and called out something

"Soul eater!" Ichi shouted

After calling out its name a red seal appeared above him. And once Ichi grabbed for it he swung a giant broadsword to the ground.

"Whoa where did Ichi get that from?" Po asked

"I think that's from his new power." Shifu answered "Let's hope it's enough."

"What the hell are you!?" Tai Lung shouted

"My name is Ichi Kagi." He answered "And I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass!"

Just like the battle with Dai Lee, Ichi started to say things he usually wouldn't say.

"Whoever you are you won't stand a chance against me!" Tai Lung shouted "Vorpal blade!"

Tai Lung launched the same barrage of attacks from before but Ichi remained unharmed. He used the energy from Bloodedge as a barrier to protect himself.

"What, Die!" Tai Lung shouted

As Tai Lung charged with his naginata, Ichi dodged every attack only one actually made a direct hit.

"Inferno divider!" Ichi shouted

Ichi attacked with his sword unleashing a dark energy that caused damage to Tai Lung.

"Wait, what happened to your injury?" Tai Lung asked

Tai Lung had realized that Ichi's injury from before had completely healed.

"Soul eater's ability is to take the life out of my enemies and use it as my own." Ichi explained "When I attacked you I was also healing myself."

"That's a pretty cool weapon." Po muttered

"You can have your own." Said a voice

"Who's there?" Shifu asked

"It's me Kaguya." The voice answered

Po and Shifu were shocked to know that they were speaking to Kaguya who was supposed to be dead.

"Listen Ichi's not the only one who has that power." She explained "You guys have it too and you'll need to use it to help him beat Tai Lung."

"We have the same power?" Po asked

"Where do you think he got it from?" She answered

"How are we supposed to use it?" Shifu asked

"That's why I'm here." Kaguya answered

Though they couldn't see it Kaguya was diving deep within Po and Shifu's hearts.

"Now that I awakened your true potential help Ichi defeat Tai Lung!" Kaguya shouted

Meanwhile Ichi was still fighting Tai Lung though at this point they seemed equally matched.

"Any ideas Bloodedge?" Ichi asked

"Not really he's a lot stronger than I thought." He answered

"Is that all you got?" Tai Lung asked "If that's it then it's time to die!"

"Hishou-ken!" A voice shouted

Just then a large ice shard that had the shape of a sword attacked Tai Lung leaving him injured and frozen. As Ichi turned around to see where the attack came from he saw Po in a blue jacket, and in his hand laid a katana.

"What is this, why can't I move?" Tai Lung shouted

"That's frostbite's ability." Po answered "After it attacks it freezes my enemies."

"Dammit, shadows attack!"

Tai Lung summoned a group of shadows to attack the two brothers.

"Fenrir!" A voice shouted

A barrage of bullets attacked and destroyed the shadows in an instant. When he looked Ichi saw Shifu beside him. He was wearing blue clothes like Po only he had blue on his sleeves and a hat he was wearing; he was also holding a machine gun that then turned into two dual guns.

"Whoa, Shifu that was awesome!" Po said smiling "What's your weapons ability?"

"Thank you, and as for their ability chain revolver can let me do chain attacks right after my first one." Shifu explained

"Wait, how do you guys have the same power?" Ichi asked

"We got it from Kaguya." Po answered

"What!?"

"She's still alive but it's up to you to bring her back." Shifu answered

Ichi smiled and said "Right, but first we have to take care of him."

While they were talking Tai Lung finally broke free from the ice he was in.

"You think you can defeat me, you think you can defeat a god?" Tai Lung shouted

"It won't be the first time I did it!" Ichi answered

"But this time you got us." Po said unsheathing his sword

"This time we fight together." Shifu said with guns at the ready

Po attacked first; he dodged all of Tai Lungs attacks while he dodged his. Shifu attacked with the gun fu he learned from Ichi but Tai Lung blocked and dodged every one of his attacks.

"Ichi, I want you to use this move to finish Tai Lung." Bloodedge asked

"What do you have to offer?" Ichi asked

While listening to Bloodedge, Ichi watched as Po and Shifu attacked with full force.

"You think you can beat me with just the two of you?" Tai Lung taunted while dodging an attack in the air

"Did you forget?" Po asked

"There are more than two of us fighting you." Shifu continued

"What?" He said confused

"Tai Lung!" Shouted a voice

Without noticing it Ichi had jumped into the air right behind Tai Lung. His sword then turned into a giant scythe with the red energy Ichi had as a blade. As he started to remember the time he had with Kaguya, Ichi was putting all he had into his attack.

"I definitely… won't forgive you!" Ichi shouted

Ichi launched his attack severely damaging Tai Lung. As the both fell to the ground Ichi's turned his scythe back into a sword knowing that it was over. Ichi then walked over and held Kaguya's body in his arms.

"So how are we supposed to bring her back?" Po asked

"I think I know." Ichi answered

As he held her head, Ichi kissed Kaguya. When both of their lips touched a surge of light started to shine between the both of them, and after he took his lips away from hers Kaguya woke up with her injury fully healed.

"She's alive!" Po and Shifu said in unison

Ichi still held on to Kaguya hugging her in joy.

"Thank you, Ichi" She said smiling

"No problem but please tell me… with this power I'm like a demon." Ichi explained "Could you really love me like this?"

"Don't you remember?" Kaguya asked "Just like Po I love you for who you are; I could see it in your soul. You're the one winged demon who fights for the people he cares about."

Ichi smiled while placing her on the ground. After a few minutes Po asked something.

"Hey Ichi what was that thing you said before?" Po asked

"What do you mean?" Ichi asked

"When you said your name you said it was Ichi Kagi why did you say that?" Po asked

"That's because it's my name." Ichi answered "Even though I never had a name I did have a last name from my parents."

"Ichi Kagi?" Po said thinking about what it meant

"Number one fire?" Shifu asked

"Oh yeah that's what the name means." Ichi said laughing

"That's so cool, not only are you number one but your hot too!" Kaguya said smiling

"It doesn't mean I'm hot!" Ichi said blushing

"Yeah you're just cute especially with those puppy dog eyes of yours." Po teased

Everyone started to laugh from how Ichi was blushing. Just then Bloodedge called out to them.

"It's not over yet, look!" He shouted

Everyone stared at Tai Lungs body which turned black and menacing.

"What the, he's not dead!?" Kaguya shouted

Ichi realized something and said "No because he was dead long ago."

"What?" Everyone asked

"That's not the real Tai Lung, that's his shadow!"

While everyone was shocked the shadow turned into a hydra a lizard with over a hundred heads. Po, Shifu, and Ichi got in their battle stances with weapons at the ready while Kaguya transformed knowing that this battle was going to be their last.

* * *

To be continued

Love, action, and epic awesomeness! The new powers and weapons Po and Shifu obtained are also from the blaze blue game, chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Music from the soul

One Winged Demon

Chapter 9: Music from the soul

I got this idea from the soul eater anime episode 36. That episode was the best and the music in the end is beautiful it's called butterfly in the still find it on youtube you'll like it. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"I am a shadow, the true self." Tai Lung explained "I will destroy everyone who gets in my way, starting with you!"

"Like hell you are!" Kaguya shouted

"Kaguya-chan, I want you to stay out of this fight." Ichi explained

"What, no way I'm not gonna stand here and…?"

"Please do it for me?" Ichi asked interrupting Kaguya

Kaguya saw the look in Ichi's eyes though they were red, and demonic she could tell that he was concerned about her.

"Ok just be careful ok?" She asked

Ichi just smiled saying "No worries."

As Kaguya started to run away from the battle Ichi went back to Po and Shifu who both had weird looks on their faces.

"What?" Ichi asked

"Oh nothing it's just that you were so adorable back there." Po teased

"Dude shut up!"

"It's actually nice that you care about her like that." Shifu explained

"Stop!" Ichi said blushing "That's it I need something to forget all of this."

After getting back to his senses Ichi remembered that Tai Lungs shadow was right in front of him which made him pull out a demonic smile.

"I guess I kick his ass to pass the time." Ichi said smiling

The three started to attack, the hydra started to launch dark fire blasts from its heads but Ichi destroyed all of them with his sword. Po and Shifu also attacked with their sword and guns but they couldn't damage the beast.

"My body is as hard as steel, you can never kill me." Tai Lung explained "Now you finally see that I am god!"

"Wow even his shadow self has a big ego." Po said holding his sword

"Gods can always die." Ichi explained "We just have to find a way to beat him."

"But how?" Shifu asked

"I think I know how." A voice said

Ichi realized that Bloodedge was the one talking.

"You got an idea?" Po asked

"Ichi, do you remember the soul eater manga?" Bloodedge asked

"Yeah… oh I know where you're getting at!" Ichi said figuring out his plan

"Um can one of you please explain this plan?" Shifu asked

"Yeah not all of us are otaku's." Po teased

"We're going to do a chain resonance." Ichi explained

"What?" Po and Shifu said in unison

"Yes, with your souls being in synch you'll also be able to fight in synch." Bloodedge explained "Your attacks will be stronger as well."

"How do we get in synch?" Po asked

"That's where I come in." He answered "I'm going to play the piano to help the three of you resonate your souls together."

Shifu was surprised to hear that he started to remember the dream he had with Ichi playing the piano.

(A/N: I guess this is also a sequel to you'll always be special to me. Just letting you all know.)

"Don't worry Shifu." Ichi said comforting him "Everything is going to be fine."

Bloodedge was deep inside of Ichi's soul getting ready to play the piano.

"Is everyone ready?" Bloodedge asked

"Ready!" Everyone shouted

"Well then, let's start!" He said with a demonic smile

Bloodedge started to play a dark, gothic song on the piano. Everyone was shocked they could all hear it.

"This is amazing." Po said in amazement

"I can feel the connection of our souls." Shifu said astounded

"This is…"

"Chain resonance!" They said in unison

The hydra then started to attack; Po blocked the attack with his sword while Shifu and Ichi moved from the attack.

("Alright it's our turn!") Po thought

As Po attacked he realized that he damaged the beast, Ichi then attacked with his sword only to get it blocked.

("I'll attack from the left!") Ichi thought

Because of the chain resonance the three were both in synch, they attacked Tai Lung's shadow with a barrage of sword slashes and gun bullets.

"Po!" Bloodedge shouted playing a note

"I hope you enjoy your first ever ice age!" Po shouted "Hiyoku Getsumei!"

Po stabbed his sword into the ground turning the area into a frozen wasteland, when he put his sword into the sheath all of the ice shattered.

"You think a little cold can beat me?" Tai Lung shouted

"You should look at yourself right now." Po said smiling

That's when Tai Lung realized that nearly half of his heads were destroyed from Po's attack.

"How can this be?" Tai Lung shouted

"Shifu!" Bloodedge shouted

As Bloodedge started to play, Shifu launched a large symbol on Tai Lungs body.

"Gods always have weaknesses, and we're yours." Shifu explained "Mystic Arm-Thor!"

Shifu then started to attack with a barrage of bullets; no matter where he shot from they would always land on the symbol on Tai Lung, when he brought his two guns together a large explosion came on Tai Lung. When the smoke disappeared only one head remained.

"Damn… I… can't… move!" Tai Lung said in pain

"Ichi!" Bloodedge said playing a note

"Right." Ichi replied

When his sword turned into a scythe Ichi started to feel a connection with Bloodedge.

("I can feel it, the connection I have with you is strong, and this song is part of my soul, since your part of me that means you're also part of my soul. With this connection, we can show our true power!") Ichi thought

Ichi pulled out some moves with the scythe, he launched a battle cry, and power started to overflow from his body.

"What is that?" Tai Lung shouted

His body started to be engulfed in darkness, the scythe started to become part of his right arm.

"Here I come!" Ichi shouted

Ichi charged with tremendous speed while Tai Lung stood there motionless.

"This can't be happening!?" He shouted

"Devoured by darkness!" Ichi shouted

Ichi stabbed him with his sword, and like the name said the darkness that once embodied him started to devour Tai Lungs body until there was nothing left. Ichi waved his hand and for an instant a red demonic wing appeared behind him.

"Hey Shifu can you hear that? Po asked

Po and Shifu could hear a beautiful symphony coming from Ichi.

"Yes I can, and it's beautiful." Shifu answered with tears in his eyes

Ichi turned back to normal while looking up in the sky he noticed that the snow suddenly stopped he started to sigh in relief knowing that the battle was finally over.

"Ichi-kun!" Shouted a voice

He turned around to see Kaguya charging at him with a hug.

"I can't believe you did it!" She said in excitement

"Wait, you thought we would lose?" Ichi asked

"No it's just that I can't believe you won in such an awesome way!" Kaguya answered

"Hey what about us?" Po asked

"I'm talking about you guys too, you were all total bad assess!"

Shifu came in and whacked Kaguya with his flute.

"Though you just died that doesn't mean you have the right to curse." Shifu explained "And another thing."

Shifu then whacked Ichi on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ichi asked

"That's for thinking that even though you have a new power you can get away with cursing." Shifu explained "Not while I'm around."

"Cut me some slack I was just excited from the heat of battle." Ichi explained

Everyone started laughing not just because Shifu was acting like a real dad but mostly because the danger was over.

"Are you alright Shifu?" Ichi asked "I'm sorry if you couldn't reason with Tai Lung."

"Tai Lung was never here, only his shadow remained but now he's gone." Shifu explained "Besides you're my son now."

"Hey Ichi, you did beat him right?" Po asked

"Yeah, like the name of my move said the darkness devoured him into nothing more." Ichi explained

"Oh well at least its over." Kaguya replied

"Not only that but we have awesome powers just like Ichi!" Po said in excitement

"Yeah it's pretty cool!" Ichi replied

* * *

To be continued

Last chapters coming up next time I hope you liked this one, chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Reawakened memories

One Winged Demon

Chapter 10: Reawakened memories

I got this from the last scene of the last episode of the Elfen lied anime. Anyway please enjoy.

* * *

Three days have passed, and since Tai Lungs shadow was gone the snow began to stop in the valley of peace. It was Sunday afternoon and everyone where saying their goodbyes to Kaguya.

"So you're really leaving?" Ichi asked

"Yeah, I like traveling around, and seeing new places." Kaguya explained "I was thinking that maybe you could come with me."

"It sounds cool but I think more trouble is gonna come to this valley even more dangerous than Tai Lung." Ichi explained "And I made a promise to protect it along with the people I care about."

"I understand completely." She said smiling

"But that doesn't mean I'll forget the promise I made to you." Ichi explained "I'll always protect you, for I am your guardian angel."

"I think you mean guardian demon." Kaguya said laughing "Speaking of promises."

"Oh yeah you said you wanted to give me something what was it?" Ichi asked

"I'll give it to you on one condition." Kaguya answered

"What's that?" Ichi asked

"I want you to reenact the last scene of the Elfen Lied manga with me as Lucy and you as Kouta." She explained

"Huh, I'm no actor especially a reenactor." Ichi replied

(A/N: Reenactor is a word I made up which means a person who does reenactments of scenes.)

"Do you want it or not?" Kaguya asked

"What is it exactly?" Ichi asked

"It's something I took from you long ago, and I'm not going to give it back unless you do the scene with me." She answered

"Alright, I'll do it." Ichi replied "Do we just say what they said or do we act like them entirely?"

"No just what they say." Kaguya answered

After a few minutes of getting ready they started the reenactment.

"Are you hurt?" Ichi asked

"It's nothing serious." Kaguya answered

They both sat on the steps of the Jade Palace talking to each other.

"That girl I used to know, the girl I used to play with as a child, and the girl we called Kaguya their both you aren't they?" Ichi asked

"You have to understand, I was born to put an end to human life." Kaguya replied

"What?" The five shouted

"Don't worry it's just part of their characters." Shifu said calming them down

"Quiet this is getting good." Po said eating popcorn

"In five years, in just five years I can see to it that there are more to us born than there are human infants." Kaguya explained "But if I succeed in remaking the world… you're going to have to die. Ichi, you were a happy dream in a life that's been nothing but a hellish nightmare. Those days I spent with you they were the only good days I've ever known, I cherished them. All this time I lived in hope of telling you how sorry I am, I fought armies just to have this chance, but now there's nothing I can say that's good enough."

"That's so beautiful." Viper said in tears

"She went through every obstacle just to find him and tell him how she felt." Tigress explained "It's something you only see in dreams."

Kaguya stared at Ichi with tears in her eyes, and as she was about to leave Ichi grabbed her from behind.

"Don't go!" Ichi shouted

"But, Ichi I killed your parents." Kaguya said confused

"I can't explain it!" Ichi shouted "There's no way I can forgive what you did to Kanai or my dad I'll never get them back. But I can't, I can't let you go knowing that you'll hurt people, There's already to much in my life that I regret, I want to put a stop to the bloodshed! Besides, I love that lonely little girl I met so long ago, and I love Kaguya she's like nobody I've ever met."

"Ichi."

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry." Mantis said holding his tears

"Wait, what's happening now?" Crane asked

Kaguya turned around and kissed Ichi on the lips. When she kissed him all the memories that Ichi had forgotten suddenly came back, all the times he was with Kaguya, Ichi could remember them all.

"I wanted to forget everything, so nothing could ever come between us." Kaguya explained

"Kaguya."

"Ichi I'm so sorry, for all the sadness I've caused you I'm so sorry." She explained

"I'm sorry too." Ichi replied "I know your life's been hard, you didn't deserve that sadness, I wish I could have done something."

The two then hugged each other for a long amount of time. As she hugged him Kaguya started to cry tears of joy. The hugging stopped when they saw the five, Po, and Shifu crying.

"That was amazing!" Monkey shouted

"It was beautiful!" Po said crying

"It's almost as if you were the characters yourselves." Shifu explained "But what happened when the both of you kissed?"

"I remembered everything." Ichi answered

"What?" Everyone asked

"Turns out Kaguya has the power over memories and I guess one day she took them from me." Ichi explained "But I remember that she told me she would give them back."

"I wanted to hold on to those memories because they were the best I ever had." Kaguya explained "Just like Ichi, I had no parents, there was no one to care for me I thought I would die, but when I met him I was happy, there was actually someone like me, and when he promised that he would protect me I felt like a new person, someone who cared enough to protect me I couldn't believe it! That's why I took his memories; I wanted to hold on to them until we found each other and until I could tell him how I felt. I feel embarrassed to know the only way I could tell my true feelings are in death."

"That's so beautiful." Po said in tears

"Here Po, use it." Ichi replied

Ichi gave Po a tissue to help him with his… moment.

"You can keep it." Ichi said nervously

"Thanks, you guys are something to know that?" Po explained "You have such a strong bond with each other that it could make people cry, and even though one of you couldn't remember the other person you still had the same kind of bond."

"I guess." Kaguya replied

"But I think the only person who would cry is you big bro." Ichi teased

"Actually Po's right, the both of you do have a bond that could make people cry." Shifu said in tears

To see Shifu tear up like that, Ichi couldn't help but blush.

"Well I'll be going." Kaguya said about to leave

"Wait, don't forget." Ichi said stopping her

"What?" he asked

"Our hearts are connected, so even though we're away from each other we'll always be together." Ichi explained

Kaguya started to tear up from hearing that. She then kissed Ichi and ran off, when she made it to the last step she looked back and said

"Don't ever forget, no matter where you are I'll always be with you." She said smiling "And I'll always love you."

* * *

The End

Ok that last part was from kingdom hearts so don't ask me about it. I hope everyone liked this story I think it's the first romance or semi romance story I ever made.


End file.
